


Early Mornings

by mahoushoujos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chubby Yuuri, Fluff, Hickeys, Kisses, M/M, One Shot, Short Drabble, Sweet mornings, Victor's POV, basically victor loves Yuuri k, bites, body love????? what is it called, very sweet and cute I can assure you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoushoujos/pseuds/mahoushoujos
Summary: In which Victor wakes up earlier than usual and lists down a few things that he loves about Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a secret santa thing~ didn't know where to post it so i went with here lmao

It was 8am and the sun was already up and glaring. Birds could be heard chirping sweetly, people could be seen walking around. It seemed like every single life form on this planet was already awake, except for the sleeping beauty Yuuri.

Victor was already up, he awoke with a sneeze. Sleeping with no clothes on during Autumn certainly wasn't the smartest choice this living legend had made. He got up unwillingly, slowly removing his arms from around Yuuri's body, not wanting to wake his lover up.

Once he was up, he got a pair of black coloured boxers, sweatpants and a sweater. Of course he got a pair of everything for his wonderful Yuuri as well, including socks. Yuuri's feet were always cold after all. Once he was settled down and being embraced by the warmth that the fabric provided, he got back in bed. 

They were now living in Detroit, mainly because the people here were much more accepting of their relationship. They had gotten married a few years ago and settled down in Detroit. They were both now retired figure skaters and they held skating lessons for young children whose eyes sparkled like the starry night sky. Days like this were special, they had no lessons on and no errands to run. It felt like time was specially slowing down time for the both of them. 

There was a window right above their bed, letting the sunlight fill the dimly lit room. The sunlight fell onto Yuuri's body, engulfing his entire existence in the soft sunshine. It looked as if Yuuri were glowing, well, he was always glowing in the eyes of Victor. But this time, he looked ethereal. As if all the secrets of the world were contained in his beautiful body. 

Victor giggled slightly whenever Yuuri slightly groaned and moved around in his sleep. What did Victor do to deserve this wonderful man? Then, the covers moved down slightly in the midst of Yuuri's movement. Was he having a nightmare? Never mind that for now though as Victor's eyes opened wide. 

Yuuri's upper body was covered in fully bloomed purplish marks, with some bite marks mixed in. It was the aftermath of the night before. Victor wouldn't help but grin widely at the sight of this. It was a symbol, a symbol that Yuuri was his.

Victor was a pretty possessive man after all. Or was it only with Yuuri? Even the man himself wasn't quite sure. He knew that he would give up his fame and money in the blink of an eye if it were for his Yuuri though, that was how important Yuuri was to him. 

Victor was so infatuated with the other man. From how he got easily embarrassed every time Victor whispered sweet russian words that were incomprehensible to the other in a deep, raspy and sensual voice to his black silky hair. He loved his mellifluous voice and his slight japanese accent when he spoke, his pale skin that suited his features so nicely, dark chocolate eyes that lit up whenever he was intruiged, soft pink lips that were only soft thanks to Victor constantly applying lip balm on them, chubby body, stretch marks and scars that each held a story. 

Katsuki Yuuri was ineffable. He was stunning and the light of Victor's life, he brought so much excitement into his life. 

When their relationship first started out, it was tough. Yuuri had too many insecurities and fears. Victor wasn't fazed by this though, instead of walking away frustrated, he stayed and gave Yuuri as much time as he needed. He wanted Yuuri to fully trust him. He embraced and loved every single essence of Yuuri's existence. 

He showered Yuuri in love, gave him enough space and knew when to comfort him. He met him where he was. It took a while but Yuuri finally opened up to him.

Victor can't even count the number of times Yuuri had broken his heart. From the time when he muttered piercing words like "I don't even deserve you, you're a god and i'm nothing but a weak pig. You should find someone else who's more suited for you, someone of class." to when he muttered almost inaudible words of self-hatred. 

He was fine with Yuuri hurting him, but he wasn't fine with the other hurting himself. Victor felt like it was his job to protect this fragile boy who could break any second. 

Victor's trip back to memory lane was suddenly arupted by the groans of a half-asleep Yuuri. "Victor? Why are you awake?" was muttered out from those soft lips. Victor ignored his question and scooped Yuuri into his arms. Embracing him with the warmth of his body before handing him some clothes. 

Once Yuuri got changed he flopped back onto the bed. Victor hugged him once more, kissing him everywhere. Peppering soft kisses onto the other man's neck. Yuuri simply chuckled and took in the love that Victor provided him. 

They both lay there, bodies intertwined together just like their souls. They knew that they were so in love with each other, and this love would last for eternity. They were certain that no matter what happened, they would always be in love with the other. 

They slowly fell back to dreamland whilst still tangled up in each other, mind and body only being filled of the other. It was a blissful, long morning and they were filled with joy. What a wonderful world this was, to be able to be with each other every single second. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it @eien ;)
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on instagram/tumblr @mahoushoujos


End file.
